


Sleep

by LoloxTheMuffin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: (I tried), (kinda), (may be read platonically or romantically), Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, Probably ooc, already friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoloxTheMuffin/pseuds/LoloxTheMuffin
Summary: My second attempt at writing for both of these characters, so this one is a little bit wonky. I still like it enough to post it, though! I hope that you like it too.Espresso Cookie doesn't let himself take proper naps, and Maddie is looking to change that.
Relationships: Madeleine Cookie & Espresso Cookie (Cookie Run), Madeleine Cookie/Espresso Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any errors, please let me know in the comments.  
> Also, I wasn't sure where to put Espresso's magical stuff so his place is in a tower inside the Kingdom's castle. I wanted to double check with the game this morning, but it's under maintenance and I can't check with Espresso's dialogue and story. I hope that you don't mind. :'/
> 
> Edit: I changed the tags and classification of this since these two are not really in love in this fic. Read this how you like, regardless of my original intention.

Espresso did not keep a record book for when he slept. He felt that he didn't need one; after all, as a mage who specialized in Coffee Magic, he was always stimulated. He did not require as much sleep as the average cookie.

This claim of his was disagreed on by his colleague. Once a nuisance, now a… close friend. Madeleine Cookie was the fabled knight that countless ballads praised. Espresso had little patience for discussing the matter as he believed that it was of no concern. Maddie, however, rarely failed to ask how much rest the mage got.

One morning, when the marshmallow birds were singing cheerfully outside as the sun sluggishly hefted itself up from the horizon, Espresso got a visitor in his tower. As expected, it was Madeleine. Espresso showcased his latest spells that he had spent the last week perfecting, much to Maddie's amusement. 

The two sat down in twin chairs near an open window, enjoying some freshly brewed coffee. 

"So," Maddie grinned, swiping his blonde locks from his eyes, "What else have you been up to?" 

Espresso leaned back in his chair, politely dabbing a napkin to his face before speaking. "I have been taking breaks as you recommended. I have seen little developments as a result and deem them unnecessary," he added dryly. Yawning, he poured more into his mug.

Madeleine chuckled, his gaze kind, "How long do your breaks last, exactly?" 

"Mm… No more than five minutes at most, for that would be too long away. Spells must be cast in correct sequence." Espresso refilled his mug again, only to find it half-filled as he had run out of this batch.

"I have a proposition," Madeleine began as he watched his friend rise and dump more powder into his coffee machine for another few cups. The blue-clad knight's expression was anything but serious when Espresso looked back up. "You take a nap."

"I do not need one."

"When will you?"

"At a later time that is not this hour," Espresso sat down, his nails rhythmically tapping against the carved wood. He felt his eyes become weightier and he rubbed them gently with a handkerchief. 

Maddie's blue eyes glimmered softly as one of his gloved hands slid across the small table, resting delicately atop one of Espresso's. "Are you sure? You seem quite exhausted. I think you need some help from a gorgeous, honorable knight," he added teasingly. 

Espresso's posture tensed and his mouth hung open slightly only to form into a large yawn. "I… simply need to wait for the next batch of coffee." Impulsively, Espresso grabbed Madeleine's cup and began drinking from it, only for Maddie to nudge the hand lightly down onto the table.

"I know that you enjoy your coffee, but even you need to sleep." Espresso's thoughts refused to form coherently as Madeleine moved his own chair over to be beside Espresso's. Madeleine looked Espresso in the eyes, two colors of considerably different hues staring into one another's. "Lean on me for a bit," He offered. "My armour is for more than just protection."

Espresso found that he had little to think about in terms of a response. He felt Maddie's heat radiating from the other biscuit, similarly to a nice cup of coffee, though unfortunately not as hot. His spine slid from the back of his chair to rest against Maddie's side, and his eyes drifted shut. He didn't even stir when his coffee machine announced its finished task, or when Madeleine wrapped his cape around him.

He dreamed of little as he slept, as he was too preoccupied with the heat of the friend beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another work that I'll be posting soon around the same 'Espresso Needs to Sleep' premise. It'll probably be posted today and will most likely have improved characterization. Granted, both were written around 12 in the morning so don't expect a masterpiece. This one is a slight bit shorter.
> 
> Edit: It's out now.


End file.
